Miroku's Moonlit Encounter
by Ayamegusa
Summary: On a quiet night, Miroku decides to take a walk to meditate.


Characters of Inuyasha belong to Takahashi-san

* * *

Miroku's Moonlit Encounter

It was a quiet, warm night in Segoku Jidai, perfect weather for a soak in the hot waters of the onsen.

A perfect night for a certain lecherous monk to quietly watch the women take a soak in the warm waters while eyeing their bodies as their wet skin shimmered in the moonlit night.

Miroku suppressed the silly grin that was beginning to form on his face.

"What a beautiful night," he commented, not referring to the time of day whatsoever. "I think I'll take a walk for a bit."

All he heard was a mumble from his hanyou friend, who had his back against a tree, his eyes closed. Miroku walked away from the camp, humming a soft tune.

However, Miroku did not notice the smirk on Inuyasha's face as he headed towards his destination.

* * *

Miroku crouched down in the most strategic place he could find and waited.

Miroku did not have to wait long as his ears picked up a faint melodic voice, soft, sweet and definitely female. He knew from his vast experience of recognising how beautiful a woman was by just her voice and he knew, that he was about to encounter a very alluring and attractive woman.

The silly grin threatened to form again.

He leaned forward, attempting to get the delicious view of the soft, supple skin of the bathing woman when suddenly, he heard a frightened gasp and then:

"Who's there?!" the waters splashed about, indicating that the woman was about to flee.

Miroku almost panicked, not liking that his presence was sensed so easily. However his years of training taught him to be calm, and so he cleared his voice and spoke in the most genuine, apologetic and gentlemanly tone that he could muster in just a few seconds.

"I do apologise. But while I was taking a meditative walk on this beautiful night, I could not help be enchanted by your wonderful melody. I could tell that you must be someone of high birth?"

The female voice giggled bashfully and said shyly, "Oh, I am nothing like that, houshi-sama."

"Then a goddess?" Miroku added cheekily, unable to resist.

The woman giggled again, and Miroku internally sighed in relief that he had not got himself into trouble.

"Could I ask you a favour?" She asked, almost whispering, almost seductive. "Could you..." she hesitated before giggling again, "wash my back for me?"

Miroku found himself gulping all of a sudden at the unexpected request.

"It's just, there is this spot I just cannot reach, and I thought you could…well…"

"Your wish is my command; just tell me what to do." He found himself saying before he could stop. It _was_ the opportunity of a lifetime.

"If you would get into the water with me, you will be able to reach it better. There's a washcloth on the bank."

"Ah…I see." He nodded wisely, stripping down from his robes and then waded into the steaming waters of the onsen.

"A little closer here," the voice said, "it's warmer here, closer."

Miroku found his feet moving effortlessly across, her voice having cast a strange spell over him. He heard the waters move again.

"Could you houshi-sama, down there?"

Miroku's hand began to shake from excitement, nearly dropping the cloth as he neared the exquisite creature.

"O-ne-ga-i?" she whispered, causing all rational thought to escape the enchanted monk.

"Here?" He asked, using the cloth to wash the skin delicately.

"A little lower, right there," she whispered again, her voice fading away from the movement of the waters.

The lecherous monk could not believe his luck, here he was, in the nude, in the company of a woman who had timidly, if quite boldly asked him a very intimate request. His grin broadened, until a little later he found something was not right. His hand moved again, the washcloth moving across the woman's skin.

_This doesn't feel right…is the skin of a young woman supposed to be this…this—_

"Wrinkly…?" Miroku froze, his blood draining away from his body as the woman turned to look at him. He stared into the eye – for the other one was covered by an eye patch – and she looked back at him, her expression, cheeky.

* * *

"Where's Miroku-sama?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, looking around for the monk.

"Oh, he's having those meditative walks somewhere." And the girls knew what he had meant by that phrase.

"Well, it's a good thing he didn't come to our onsen. I would have pounded him good if he—" but before she could finish her sentence, they all heard a scream, then dull sounds of feet coming hurriedly towards them.

And they saw it all. Miroku had run passed them, with nothing on but his skin, shimmering against the moonlight, and not too far behind him, was Kaede with nothing on but her skin and a cheeky smile.

"Houshi-dono," she shouted playfully to the panic stricken monk, "why are you running away? I'm good as any other woman!" Yet Miroku didn't answer as he disappeared into the forest.

"Oh, I wish I didn't see all that." Sango cried out while covering her eyes from the now burnt image of the monk's well toned naked body that didn't seem to want to stop dancing around her. _Kami-sama__…_

Inuyasha just stared at figures as they ran into the forest, trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"Did I miss something?" A small voice asked, jumping onto the hanyou's shoulder.

"Shippou, where have you been?" Inuyasha asked knowingly.

"A guy needs some time to himself you know."

"I see." The hanyou nodded. "You didn't happen to see anyone _there_?"

The kitsune stifled a laugh, "No."

* * *

The end... 


End file.
